


BloodLust

by DizzyMissElla



Category: John Lennon - Fandom, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyMissElla/pseuds/DizzyMissElla
Summary: “I shouldn’t love you...”“But you do”“That’s the problem...”A story where a normal girl falls in love with a vampire...no not twilight.
Relationships: John Lennon/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of BloodLust, and it is also the shortest chapter but don’t worry it gets longer!

1958

Another day, another boring day. Needless to say I am not the biggest fan of school, now don't get me wrong I do love learning; I just hate the school I go to. Quarry Bank High School, probably the most fucked up school you'll ever see. Teachers don't give a damn about their students, and pretty much everyone fucks in the hallway. I hate it here. I do have friends who make the place a little brighter, but I don't have many classes with them.  
It was getting close to the end of the day, my last class being English which just so happened to be my favorite subject. Per usual I waited for class to start, but it was different today...today there was a new student. As soon as he walked in he caught my eye, tall, handsome, and dressed in leather; he was a teddy boy. It was almost as he knew I was staring at him, for he made eye contact with me. I looked away instantly, regretting my choice of even looking at him before the teacher began to speak "Class, this is our new student John Lennon". After this the rest of the class went back to talking amongst themselves while the teacher told John where to sit, and explain a few things to him.  
I didn't have any friends in this class, so most of the time I just sat there and got ahead on work. I was doing that until I saw a figure walking towards me, I looked up to find that John was sitting next to me. Sure, he was handsome but he looked like one of those kids that gets into tons of trouble. I ignored his presence for the most part, but I seriously couldn't help but feel like he was staring at me. I looked up to see that he was in fact staring at me "keep your eyes to ye self". He chuckled at my statement "I'll keep me eyes were I like". I could already tell this was going to turn into another class that I hate.   
~end of the school day~  
I was glad to finally get out of English, John didn't really try to talk to me much after his one comment. He mainly cracked jokes with the people behind us, I didn't care as long as I only had to deal with him for one period. I had to grab some of my things from my locker before I biked back home for the day, and then I saw him again staring at me. What the hell was with this guy? We only made eye contact for a few seconds before I decided to just leave and not bother saying anything to him. Grabbing my bike, I started my way home which was farther than most kids had to travel. I swear I thought I saw a figure running really fast following me in the woods next to the sidewalk I was on, but I'm sure it was just my eyes playing tricks on me.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part of BloodLust, the third part is currently in the works. I hope you all enjoy!

I finally got home and left my bike laying on the grass outside. I lived alone with my dad, my mother died when I was 10. I miss her everyday, but I've learned to cope with it over the years. Our house is small and cute, but perfect for me and my dad since it truly is quite cozy.

My dad owns his own cafe, he and my mom started it when they got married so he kept it going. This also meant that I was alone at home for a good amount of time since the cafe got really busy on weekdays.

Tonight was going to be fun, a couple of friends and I are going to a party. My good friend Paul is the one throwing the party and he is well known for throwing the best parties. I had a few hours to get ready, so I started by taking a shower. 

The shower felt absolutely amazing, it makes me feel as though it washes away all stress and anxiety that I get throughout the day. I could stay there longer, but if I did I would make myself late to the party. 

John's POV:  
I don't understand...what is it about her that makes me feel the way I do? I'm not supposed to feel this way, nor have I ever felt anything like this for anyone....especially not a human.

Luckily for me, I'm great at fitting in with those around me which is why no one has ever found out about me. My identity has never been a problem...well except for once but I choose to forget that. 

I have already made it in at Quarry bank, finding a group to fit in with. I made friends with this kid named Paul, he seems like a nice fellow so why not? He invited me to party that he's throwing tonight, which means I'll see her again. 

I can't explain how I feel, I feel as though I need to have her but I can't get near her... I don't know if I'd be able to control myself. Then again, I have to see her.

Charlotte's POV:  
It was finally time for me to leave for the party, I was just wearing a simple blue dress with some white heels. Paul liked it for people to be slightly dressed up for his parties, not wanting it to become a hangout for well...not the cleanest people to put it nicely.

I met up with a couple of my other friends and went with them to the party. It was crowded as per usual, I normally go find Paul to say hello and chat for awhile but this time he was talking to someone else. 

As I got closer I noticed who it was...John. Why the hell was he here?! I mean I know Paul is a very social guy, but seriously it was this guys first day here and he already invited him to his party?!

Just because he was here wasn't going to stop me from enjoying my night, I made my way up to Paul and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to me and immediately smiled widely "Charlotte! I'm so glad you made it" he stated as he gave me a tight hug.

I've known Paul for years now, been one of my best friends. "So Char I don't know if you two have met, but this is the new kid John" Paul turned around to introduce me to John. "Unfortunately we've only briefly encountered each other" John smirked at me, I smiled back although I was getting a weird vibe from him.

John's POV:   
There she was, I knew she would be here tonight. This was proving to be more of challenge than I thought, I could smell her a mile away. Sweeter than honey...

I must keep focus tonight, not lose control when I'm around her. This will really test my ability to conceal myself around others. My witty/smart remarks are usually what saves me from being suspicious.

Paul got swept away by some other people wanting to have a conversation with him, leaving me and Charlotte alone. She stood in front of me, shyly looking down at her shoes or around at others. She looked stunning, though she was dressed simply she stuck out. The way her golden locks flowed around her shoulders, her plump pink lips forming smiles as others greeted her. Everything about her just drew you in. 

"So John, how do you like it here so far?" Charlotte suddenly asked me, her blue eyes locked with mine. "S'alright so far yeah" she nodded and added "it can get a bit dreary here, that's a big downside". I smiled at her "I think I've found things that make it brighter" this caused her to blush. 

Charlotte's POV:  
I will admit that John is extremely handsome, there is no doubt about that. Everything about him is attractive, from his pointed nose, and sharp jawline to his lean frame. 

I decided to start some small talk to at least try to get to know him a little bit. He smiled at me which made me blush, although I did notice that his canine teeth looked peculiarly sharp for someone. No shut up Charlotte, who the hell thinks about that or even notices it!?

"So why are you here?" I asked abruptly, regretting it instantly as it came out kind of nasty. I mentally face palmed feeling embarrassed now "I'm sorry, I-I shouldn't have said it like that... I'll see you around" I walked away from John fast, feeling his eyes burn into the back of my head.

I always end up doing something like that, embarrassing myself in the process. I found a spot away from everybody, so I could relax a little seeing as though I had gotten very tense. "You didn't need to run away so fast..." I heard a familiar voice say behind me.

John.


	3. Part 3

Charlotte’s pov

“You didn’t need to run away so fast..” 

John..

John, wait - fuck!

Those words rang in my head for a bit, his voice sinking in the seams of my brain, thick clad boots halting with the gentle sound of the wind, making me freeze as I grasped on the hems of my jacket. John followed me? But why, I just- my thoughts were interrupted by the hand on my shoulder, turning me around to face him. He’s smiling, it's not forced nor was it fake, but real and genuine, soft almost. It kind of - in a way - made me feel safe almost, but I'm more confused as to why he decided to follow me after something I didn't mean to say in a churlish way. “P-pardon?”

John simply leaned against the wall, and stared at me with a soft, comforting gaze. “I said, you didn’t have to run away, it's not like your sentence hurt me or anything.”

I looked at him in disbelief, not really knowing if i heard right, but he just remained calm while i was completely distraught, how the hell did he know i was thinking about that? I heard a faint chuckle beside me while purple smoke followed. I look at him, watching the strange looking cigarette rest between his fingers.

“I can hear your thoughts y’know, quite loud ya see..” John breathed, the smoke leaving between his lips as he spoke.

“But I’m not even saying it..”

“You don't have to, i can hear your mind”

What is that supposed to mean? My mind can’t speak-

“See? There it is again..” John continued with a chuckle, placing his hand inside his leather pocket.

My body leaned against the wall, crossing my arms as I looked at his growing smirk. “What game are you playing?”

John stubs his cigarette, while looking up at the night sky, rubbing his chin before peering back at me. “Nothing, i only do that at school, luv.”

I huff, it clearly was a game, just like any other in that god forsaken school. Causing so much ruckus with that sharp tongue of his, throwing paper across the room, yelling in class, disrupting teachers. it was entertaining, but god i just want to get things done and over with without having to wait until somebody takes him to the principal's office. But this was kind of different, still teasing and witty as ever, but John was more quiet, and collective. It's like I was looking at the real John Lennon, and not some asshole you get in the classroom.

But was this really him? Or just some other game?

Maybe it is, maybe it isn't.. Who knows, only he can tell me...

“It's not a game, i can promise you that..” John sighed, sounding a bit hurt.

“The rumours aren’t true, i’ve barely been with a girl for a year now..” he continued, kicking a pebble with the tip of his boot. “All the things you’ve heard are just sluts who want me.”

Well i can't blame them.. John is a handsome man after all, any girl would do whatever he wanted, it's like they worshipped the ground he walked on. In my opinion I think it's funny how much he’s treated like a king but, god.. I’d do anything for him.

Still though, i'm not sure if he’s lying or just messing with me, or if the rumours were true, I’d have to find out for myself one day - whenever that day comes anyway.

“That's what you always say, I’ve heard the stories, Lennon.” I'm not lying though, there are many rumours about him, every girl saying the same thing, hearing him say the same line to them just like he did not a few seconds ago. The look in his eyes seems genuine though, mutilated and lacerate, as if my words were like knives. Guilt pooled in the pit of my stomach, and a lump formed in my throat. Shit, I had to ruin it again, didn’t I.. 

His skin was turning pale, the veins on his hands more visible than ever. He was shaky, I couldn't tell if he was nervous or if it was because of the chill breeze. But then I heard the faint sound of something rumbling, was I hungry? I didn't feel my stomach, it had to be his because the sound came again, directly from his spot.

“Are you hungry?”

John didn’t respond, he looked like he was in pain. Did I cause that? or...

I tried to form words, words for apology, but i couldn’t. It usually was never this hard to make a reasonable apology but for some reason it was difficult. My brain just couldn’t think of a simple sentence, not even a single word, and sorry was very easy to say! But my mouth wasn't moving - no sound, no nothing, just silence.

What was I supposed to say, or do!? Every word to me seemed difficult, and i couldn’t hug him, we ‘just’ met - well, mainly started talking but still! The guilt was killing me, and I could see the vulnerability in his eyes, making me look away and think about what I've done. My tone was harsh, i was too honest, and for some-dumb reason, i decided to bring up a rumour.

After a few minutes of just thinking, i was about to speak, but once i turned my head back to his direction, John was gone..

Shit...

John’s pov

It felt like a gun was inside me, the trigger was pulled. Charlotte talking about those girls set something off inside of me. I try not to think about what happened with them because I wasn’t myself, I let what I am control me. I abused and hurt those girls and then I made them forget it all and to have them think I’m horrible so they would stay away and keep others away.

That was a part of me I left behind with them...or I tried to. I lose control sometimes, but luckily I keep myself away from anyone when it happens. 

I had to get myself away from her, I had to get out of there because I was slowly losing control. There is something about her that makes me feel a way I can’t explain. I’m afraid of what I would do if I were to lose control around her.

I left the party, as soon as I was out I paced around running my hands through my hair trying to regain full control. Images of those girls flashed in my mind, I was on my tipping point. My breathing grew heavy as I felt my control slip away. Then that’s when the worst thing happened...I heard her.

“John?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of Bloodlust, don’t know what else to put here :0


End file.
